Minecraft: The Story Of The Users
Plot As long ago, in the unknown parts of an unlimited Minecraft universe, a powerful gem, discovered by Donald I. Simpson, was stolen. But the solution is up to Charles, his friend Kenny, and the rest of his best friends to stop them. Sometimes, it will end up as a fast and furious situation, or maybe even worse. But soon they must reveal the secrets of the culprit, all to get the gem given back to Mr. Simpson... Characters Protagonists *Charles Marshall *Kenny Madison *Jessie "Order" Adams *Officer Luke "The Policiamalo (The Bad Cop)" Richards *Becky Franklin *Dominic "Domitron" Randazo *Bart "Beardy" McLane *Robert "The Narrator" Potters *Fencery Stevenson Antagonists *Lord Buster Other *Donald I. Simpson Story Chapter 1: A Chase It was one cold, and dark night. A figure had walked into the darkness of the caves, and set out to mine what was known to be part of myths and legends. He kept looking and looking, until he found a large, purple, glowing object, said to hold many powers. But little did he know somebody was watching him. When he went back home, he heard a loud noise, but noticed nothing. He saw a car in the distance pulling a large bin, and it ran away. Another car had seen the entire thing, and only one thing was in the driver's mind: "Catch the thief, and get the gem back..." Soon, the chase had started. The driver sets off to follow the thief and goes in a very fast speed. The thief tries to take him down by knocking him and bumping into him. But even more worse, a police car had been watching, and soon it turned into one large pursit. Police: "I see, two people, racing, over!" The thief's car ran into a large market, and many people ran away as the three vehicles rushed by. Many stalls had been destroyed. Many crated have been crushed. Soon, there was a rather boring looking house. The thief went into its garage, and soon the door closed. The other driver managed to break through, but to his surprise, nothing was there. He knew there was something secret about it. Luckily the cop had lost them... Chapter 2: Filling In The Blanks The driver went back to his home, very VERY TIRED! He then knocked on the door. Meanwhile, inside the house, Domitron and The Narrator were playing a Checkers game, while Fencery was fixing a bedroom. When he heard a knock, he went to the door and opened it. *'Fencery:' Hello, Charlie! *'Charles:' I have bad news... *'Kenny:' What do you mean? *'Charles:' Becky had told me about the news report on TV that Mr. Simpson's valuable and powerful gem has been stolen. I watched the entire thing because I knew something bad was gonna happen. I tried to chase the thief, but it escaped! *'Order:' How sad. Narrator, will you get me some tea? *'Narrator:' Sure thing boss. I have the finest tea in this house! *'Order:' Thank you! *'Narrator:' You are welcome, Jessie. And what is this about a powerful gem? Stolen by who? *'Charles:' Mr. Simpson! *'Narrator:' My friend, Donald I. Simpson? His gem stolen? *'Charles:' YES! Charles went to his bedroom and lay down. He was very, very worried. He needed to investigate this right away. The next day, he set out to the Abandoned House Of Hazmat Street, where he last saw the vehicle. He had noticed one thing: A bookshelf. Luckily, Charles knew this. He knew that when you pulled a certain book from a book shelf, it may unveil a secret passageway. He tried very hard, until suddenly, the floor dropped, and it went down towards the Earth's core... Chapter 3: A Series Of Very Fortunate Events ...until suddenly, there was a BANG! The floor had landed in some type of cave. There were water falls on the sides of the walls, with bridges going over them. It was like a Bat Cave. Somehow, where this thief could inhabit. Charles tiptoed and watched out for any security cameras. He carefully crossed the bridge. He then suddenly noticed five red beams of lasers, along with a panel screen that said "Detector". This was bad. This was a guarding point. Charles knew there must be a way to stop it. However, destroying this thing might lead to an alarm, and then he might face one thing...DEATH... He carefully walked between two lasers, until he went pass them. However, there was this door which can't be opened. Bad news. Probably because if the sensors detected a non-trespasser, these door could open. Then, an idea popped into Charles's mind. He prepared a box, and chose to hide behind one of the rocks, which was very large. Then, he threw the box to the lasers. An alarm sounded off, and two voices were heard and the door was open. *'Voice 1:' Well, well...what do we have here! *'Voice 2:' Wait sir, that is not an outsider! That is a box! *'Voice 1:' Have I lied? Let's see what's inside... opens the box Cool! A diamond sword! Great for fighting! I wonder why we have guns. Charles was hiding furiously behind the rock, and didn't dare to look at the two people. Soon he heard another voice: *'Voice 2:' Well, let's go back, shall we? I guess somebody offered a gift here! The both went pass the door and it was closing. Luckily, Charles had managed to go through. He snuck through a bunch of hallways, and noticed a vault door. But then, it was too late... Chapter 4: Intense Discovery *'Becky:' It's been hours, and Charles still hasn't returned! *'Beardy:' Huh! I wanted to have some bread with him! I guess he was still looking. *'Officer Luke:' What if...he was caught! *'All:' gasps in surprise *'Kenny:' I think we need to get to where ever he is...NOW! *'Narrator:' WHY? *'Kenny:' Charles could be in danger! *'Domitron:' I feel sad for him! *'Fencery:' We must go...ALL OF US! Chapter 5: Break In, Break Out The sound of the loud Nissan drove out in the distance on the road of Hazmat Street. Officer Luke, referred as The Policia Malo, took the wheel and drive for a serious amount of speed and passed every car that went by, but almost ran into an Aston Martin sedan, which also happened to be driving very fast. Back luck. The Aston Martin was now chasing all of them now by taking a turn after almost being hit. They had to use the "Sports +" option in their car to try to escape the unknown drivers of such an expensive car. Just then, the two vehicles went off their directions and accidently went along a neighborhood of Citroen, a town in Minecraftia. Many glowstone lamps lit the roads, with houses with very dark lights. The sun could be seen notifying the citizens that it will be dawn soon. Worse of all, there was a train track up ahead, and two signs were telling them to slow down and stop. The barriers started to went down, and a light could be seen in the distance, along with the loud sound of a train. Policia Malo successfully went through the tracks just right before the train passed by. Even more good news? The Aston Martin got hit by the train, and a loud explosion happened. Something like that has happened in the movie Super 8, eh? Just then, they were back on Hazmat Street, and they started to park next to the house. Charles's vehicle, a pretty old Datsun, was parked next to the house. Robert, The Narrator, tried to break the door down, which was blocked. The bad news was, nothing was inside that house. All rooms were empty, with no clue to be seen. Until they searched the garage... There was a bookshelf on the right side, containing many books, even kids books, such as The Diary Of A Wimpy Kid, Big Nate, and even an old 1900s Peanuts comic book, which then have been evolved into a bunch of animated movies. But one thing was unusual. Next to a large Holy Bible, was an empty white covered book. This book was different than the rest. *'Kenny:' I think I know a possible path. *'Beardy:' What makes you think of that, Ken? We've been searching this entire house. Kenny then pulls the white book out of the shelf. Then the floor falls to the ground. Future predicted. Chapter 6: The Thief King Charles got knocked out a few seconds after he had seen the vault door. Another alarm had been sounded, but not in the vault room. This was to trick thieves about the fact it was unguarded and that they could easily break in. Charles tried to open his eyes, as a sound was heard from a TV: *'Speaker:' Last night, an expensive Aston Martin Rapide got destroyed by a train. The drivers were okay, but were sentenced to jail for 6 months. *'Voice:' evil laughing So, were you trying to become allies by that wretched Simpson, the one who thinks he can have the power with such a gem, HUH? Well, let me tell you something, my friend, actually NOT my friend, all your fault, he he, well, you see, I WAS THE one, who discovered about the legend about the powerful crystal. That's when the rumor spreaded around the nations about a valuable more powerful than diamonds, emeralds, rubies, or that pecky redstone dust...and let me tell you the truth. I sent my officials out to chase the other people in that Aston Martin of mine, but those idiots got away with it, and a train destroyed them! Charles got up and then started to yell: *'Charles:' WHAT IS YOUR POINT? Donald found that gem first! *'Guy:' It's not who got it first, but who should have it first... The man wore a blue large cape, and had a brown armored suit. *'Guy:' And my grandfather, who called me Lord Buster, actually had created it by himself, but I haven't found out until now... Lord Buster than pulls a lever and suddenly, a large painting appears, but it seemed very, very familiar. *'Charles:' Wait, is that... *'Lord Buster:' SHUSH NOW! You see, he was a hero to me, and even worked hard to kill a user who indeed had made friends with the villagers. Sadly, the hero managed to kill my own great grandfather. His successor, Entity 303 however, took over and vowed to kill this user. But he was killed too. *'Charles:' Who...is this person? *'Lord Buster:' I don't know this person, but they say he is a "user-that-is-not-a-user" (if you know what I mean). *'Charles:' WAIT, WHAT? User that isn't a user? What type of stuff is this? laugh I don't believe you. Stop trying to trick me at this instant! *'Lord Buster:' Really? Do you think your friends will save you? *'Becky:' YES! Chapter 7: The Lock Down *'Lord Buster:' Wait, WHAT? looks at Charles's friends Where did all of you come from? *'Beardy:' From the garage, of course. *'Lord Buster:' What garage? *'Order (Jessie):' facepalms *'Policia Malo:' The one that lead to your base. *'Lord Buster:' So you used a garage to enter here? *'Narrator:' YES! draws sword *'Domitron:' You think we don't know about you? Yes we do! And your grandfather! *'Lord Buster:' Is that so? shoots a fireball at the gang *'Charles:' NO! *'All:' dodges, and a wall gets destroyed *'Lord Buster:' DAMN! I guess I will have to use this! holds large purple crystal *'Kenny:' It's....Donald Simpson's gem! *'Fencery:' Oh no! *'Lord Buster:' Goodbye all of you! shoots the gem at everyone NOOOOOOO!!!!! Chapter 8: Revenge There was smoke in the air, along with loud sounds of explosions. Lots of screams and shouts could be heard in the distance. Land parts of land next to the ocean fly in the air, along with debris falling from the sky. Charles, woke up, and he found himself on the streets of a neighborhood. People were seen running in a few directions. And his friends were on the ground next to him. *'Policia Malo:' Dangit. My chief says that whoever is causing this can't just go to jail. *'Charles:' WHAT? *'Policia Malo:' He texted me on my phone. I woke and noticed, WE ARE NOT DEAD! *'Becky:' wakes up' We aren't dead? We still have one more chance to stop Lord Buster! *'Beardy:' But how? He's too dangerous! *'Narrator:' It does not mean we can't stop him. *'Order:' He's right! *'Fencery:' Then how do we start? *'Charles:' Come on! Follow me! All of them started to run on the streets. There are mobs everywhere, along with many soldiers and robots attacking innocent people. Meanwhile... *'Donald I. Simpson:' Oh, BUSTER! You have nothing to do to defeat me! I have worked hard for years on so many jobs and have been the most important person in this town! *'Lord Buster:' You are making so much excuses just to get the crystal back! *'Donald I. Simpson:' And why do you need the powerful gem? *'Lord Buster:' So I can restore what my grandfather could not restore! I will go and find that user who is NOT a user! Rumors have said he was last seen here! *'Donald I. Simpson:' You expect me to believe that? *'Lord Buster:' Well, I will destroy you! Only you can pass me! Those other people have made their own attempts! And after I destroy you, I will find the user, and put an end to this all! *'Charles:' Not so fast! *'Lord Buster:' NOT SO FAST! Well, to me, TO SLOW! *'Donald I. Simpson:' No, you can't- *'Lord Buster:' uses a force that pulls Mr. Simpson away Well, where is your God now? *'Domitron:' Up in heaven. *'Lord Buster:' Are you trying to troll me? *'Domitron:' YES. *'Becky:' draws sword So it's time you will come to an end! Everybody then draws their swords. They all run and charge at Lord Buster. Chapter 9: That Final Stand Donald Simpson, got up from his feet. He landed on a side of a bridge that have been broken. Dangit, he lost them. He needed to return. Donald walked next to the water in the river to take a swim across. He was very sure we won't make it, but he knew he needed to at least try to destroy Lord Buster. As he got out of the water after a few minutes of swimming, he tried to run as fast as he could through a forest. Just as he was about to give up, there was a bike. Good choice. He rode as fast as he could but then suddenly, ran into Lord Buster. There were lines of police cars around, along with military copters. Some armies were busy killing the many creatures and soldiers, while the police aimed their guns at Lord Buster, shouting, "GET YOUR HANDS UP NOW!" Buster refused to do it. He knew he must keep trying until he was successful. Just then, he got wacked in the back. Charles was there to help. Lord Buster tried to shoot a piece of ice at him, but missed and a tree was smacked instead, and it fell to the ground. Charles drew his sword and swung it at his enemy. Police then were shooting at him, along with Officer Luke. Suddenly, a large red Ferrari appeared. it had Beardy and Domitron in the front seats along with Robert The Narrator and Jessie, A.K.A. Order in the backseats. Lord Buster tried to shoot a lightning bolt at the Ferrari, but the car dodged and the bolt struck at a house, and luckily, nobody was inside. It was abandoned before this event even happened. A few police cars, along with an Audi Sports Police Interceptor, followed the red Ferrari and it made its way towards Lord Buster and hit him. Problem, solved. Chapter 11: After Math Later that day, the secret base of the abandoned house was turned into a large basement, and Donald I. Simpson had bought the house. His mansion had been destroyed in the attack. Many streets were cleaned. Lord Buster, who became Prisoner Buster, became sentenced to a jail for life in a prison that no one could escape. Not even a guy with villain powers. The gem was returned to the vault in the new basement, which was still there when it became a based before. In order to access this basement, there was a locked door in the garage that led downstairs to a cavern. This had been decorated to look like a cool basement feature. Security camera remained there. The door remained. Some features of the basement have been changed. Even the house itself was renovated. It became into a large mansion. Chapter 12: A New Mystery Lies Charles and his friends walked happily to their house. The house has not been destroyed. Many people were cleaning the debris on the streets. Others were fixing their houses. A few firetrucks and police cars passed by. Ambulances took care of the injured people. A new citizen had revealed his redstone invention regarding very invisible security cameras. he had also set traps when the cameras spotted an unknown entity. The next day, the mailman came to bring a letter, and he knocked the door. Fencery was the first one at the door. *'Fencery:' Um...hello? *'Mailman:' I got a new letter for you. I don't know who wrote the letter, but whoever wrote was very 100% sure it should be sent to you. Fencery took the note, and read it. Then he woke everyone else in the house for them to read: *'Charles:' wait a second, I was curious about this hero, right? *'Becky:' Yes, and he disappeared, and we need to find him! So then, these people have traveled far and wide to find the hero in those ancient legends of Minecraftia. See more, in the story: Minecraft: The Search Of An Ancient Hero. Notes *All protagonists except for Kenny and Robert are actually real-life Wikia users. **Kenny was based on a character from other media. *This story will soon turn into a project on Scratch. *The "user-that-is-not-a-user" is a reference to a series of Minecraft book stories by Mark Cheverton in which the protagonist is Gameknight. TBA Category:Stories Category:Charles12310 Category:Minecraft: The Series